The Swan of the Jolly Roger
by wolfbytes99
Summary: After Emma Swan's kingdom is destroyed by pirates, she finds herself swept up in situation that set her on the run in the first place... a love for the sea. As a child, Killian Jones was her fearless companion, but time split them apart creating an 18 year gap. But when the Fearsome Captain Hook needs help with a certain plunder, he reunites with Emma and sparks an old flame...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys here's another OUAT story for you! The idea for this story kind of just came to me, and I decided to go through with it. Just letting you know, this is an AU, so it has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story. I'm warning you that Emma and Hook's families are completely changed and made to incorporate to my story. If you don't care for that idea, please don't say I didn't warn you!**** I hope you enjoy it, follow it, favorite it, review it... all that jazz. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or original ideas involved in this story, it was all originally made up by the wonderful imaginative Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. Also, I would like to give credit for the beautiful art of fairytalesandtimetravel, and a thank you for letting me use it! I don't have that kind of talent lol! **

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE SWAN OF THE JOLLY ROGER<strong>

_**Prologue**_

A little girl cowered in the corner, hyperventilating as the door started to shake with uncontrollable rage.

She felt the fearful tears cloud her vision, and braced for impact as the inevitable sound of destruction erupted with a large booming sound.

She held her ears tightly, trying to think of happy memories instead of the awful death that she knew was eventually coming.

She was about to scream as she heard fast footsteps approach, but instead was overwhelmed with relief.

"Emma, dear... we need to go. Now!"

Her mother's beautiful black locks brushed her face as she pulled her up from her fetal position.

Her mother continued to talk in a comforting tone to ease both of their worries, but a sense of fear was still sharp in the vocal chords beneath.

"Where's papa?" Emma asked as Snow White continued to drag her alongside.

She watched as her mother quickly wiped away the tears she was trying to hide. "He's right behind us."

But she knew her mother was lying.

They continued to run through the many dark and empty corridors, an eerie reminder of how quickly the ambush occurred.

She didn't even know who was attacking them, but judging by her mother's pace it wasn't anything to take for granted.

They finally reached the end of an empty hall, and Emma watched as Snow opened a hatch underneath the floorboards.

"Don't think. Just jump. Quickly!"

Emma did as she was told, and held back her scream as she felt her stomach lurch due to the free fall.

Pain struck through every bone as she landed onto something hard, but judging that nothing made a snapping sound, she figured that nothing was broken.

Her mother's body fell close behind her, and feeling her hand to the upper part of her shoulder she knew it was time to run.

Pain shot through her right leg as she started to move forward, but she had no choice but to continue.

She kept running, charging, and trying to hear her mother's footsteps behind her...

She smiled as she saw a light at the end, signaling the end to their nightmare.

"Mummy! Look! It's the end! We're safe..."

But her smile immediately faded as she realized her mother wasn't there to greet her.

Fear and sadness overwhelmed her as her sobs echoed through the tunnel, unknowingly making more noise than she intended.

"Shut it, will you?!"

She jumped as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and pull her to the side.

"Now do you want to live or not?"

She quickly nodded her head nervously.

"Then you will listen to every single word I say!"

He was a young boy, just around her age of 8. He was extremely disheveled with dirt and grime covering his body from head to toe, and his breath was a stench so foul she had to cringe her nose.

"Who are you? I recognize you from somewhere..."

The young boy rolled his eyes at the how naïve and stupid the young princess was. "Killian Jones at your service. Now if I recall, we're trapped in a secret passageway normally only used by servants, with bloody pirates above our foreheads! As for me, I'm getting my bloody ass out of here, and it's either you're with me or you're not."

She was wary of him, and didn't trust him whatsoever, but she knew she had no choice.

As he pulled her out of the tunnel, he pointed to the harbor. "That's my brother's ship. We're not pirates, but we're no cavalry, lass. I suggest you don't ask questions and just follow me."

She glared in his direction, but continued to follow him.

He seemed to strangely know where he was going, and had to admit that his survival skills were impressive.

So with a heavy heart, she boarded the ram shackled vessel, and stared at the burning kingdom behind her.

She wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong for her parents...

And mostly herself.

* * *

><p>News of Snow White and Jame's kingdom rang throughout the land.<p>

Many grieved over the prosperous and generous couple, and prayed for those who did not escape the siege alive.

But one person was rumored to escape...

Princess Emma.

Many believed that she died, but those who remained loyal to her survival continued to await for her to return and restore the kingdom to its former glory...

The years started to drag on, and still no word...

Until the Princess's 28th birthday, that is...

That's when things got very interesting.


	2. 20 Years Later

**A/N: hey guys thank you for the support I've already gotten! You really don't realize how much I appreciate it! I'm hoping that you continue to follow it and support me!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_**20 Years Later...**_

Emma Swan watched as the waves crashed onto the boards of the ship as she stared at the pool of blood surrounding her feet.

Her sword was painted with the same pigment of red as the guts spilled onto the hard wood.

She smiled to herself as she and her men started grabbing all the loot they could carry in their pockets, and starting loading their own ship with some of the treasures they found.

"M'lady, do you wish to take the ship?" Asked Shear, her first mate.

She shook her head no. "This ship is far too damaged, and besides I would prefer a cavalry ship with more room. Next time, try not to blow it to bits as much?"

Shear nodded his wrinkly head and screeched as he popped open the beer kegs that they had managed to plunder.

"To the Captain!" Her crew shouted with glee.

She grabbed the beer and drank it straight from the nozzle, a tradition of hers since she was on Liam and Killian's ship.

They shot their guns to the sky with a loud crack and watched as the lights formed a miraculous firework show.

She was then handed some tarts and candies, making her breathless.

"My goodness..." She pulled out the tags along the side of the desserts. "You actually paid for them! You really do care!"

They all started to chuckle and screech with laughter, and Emma smiled lightly along with them.

"Happy Birthday, Emma..." She whispered to herself.

A deep pang of sadness then erupted inside her stomach as she looked at a tiny old photograph she always kept safe in her compass.

It was her mother, father, and herself in front of the forbidden kingdom, now so called due to the fact It was nothing but stones and ash now...

She never told anyone except Killian about what happened that terrifying night, since her pride was very strong and there was no need when she was already surrounded by a bunch of blubbering idiots.

She looked out at the sea beyond and wondered what Killian was doing now...

She hadn't seen them since the day he betrayed her, and didn't even know why she would want to after what he did.

Besides, she had her eyes set on something else entirely.

She had heard rumors of a new and fearsome young pirate known only as "Captain Hook" due to the loss of his hand to the wizard Rumplestiltskin.

And she was determined to find him and teach him a lesson for underestimating the great Black Swan and her prized ship _The Trumpeter._

It was a crazy notion, but both she and her men knew that beside him and Blackbeard Emma was the most feared of the seas that snaked the enchanted forest.

But unfortunately, there was no plundering in this mission... Just alliance, which made Emma groan even at the thought.

She received a strange and discrete message informing her to help Hook with a "special mission"-whatever that meant.

She accepted, but not willingly.

She had a love for the sea, and loved to pirate despite the reason she was left an orphan in the first place.

At first, her pirating career was for a fair reason, and something that she still was searching for even to this day

To find and kill the pirates that destroyed her kingdom.

But after some time, Emma realized that the search was like looking for a needle in a haystack, and decided to move on with her life.

It was a sinful addiction, but she loved the thrill.

As the sun slowly set on her 28th birthday, another day started.

And the parlor where she and Hook agreed to meet at smelt of fish and rum.

"Are these the coordinates that I requested?" She said softly to the driver.

"The very same, captain."

She gave an evil smile as she shoved a pistol down her breast.

"Then let's play."


	3. Captain Hook

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Captain Hook**_

Emma cringed her nose at the smell of rum and pure unwashed testosterone. The bar was a sorry excuse for a harbor, but she figured it would have to do.

She continued to walk forward even as many other sailors tried to grab her buttocks and wolf whistle.

Emma was a very fair woman, with golden locks that lit up in the sun and skinny curves that often attracted many one night stands.

But she didn't like to let these things get in the way. In fact, she used it for quite the opposite... a weapon.

As she reached the bar and ordered a drink, she watched in her peripheral vision as an ugly older man started staring at her body and cooing at her many medallions and weapons showing she was a Maiden Pirate.

"A lady? As a pirate? Oy get that silly creature out o' 'ere that's rotten luck I tell yer!"

Her crew knew what was immediately coming, and quickly scattered out of the area.

She gave a sinister grin and quickly pulled the pistol out of her breast pockets and blew the man's brains out.

The entire pub became quiet and a few of the waitresses stared at her with disdain as she blew the smoke away from the gun.

"Doe anyone else disagree with my career?"

Everybody quickly turned away and nervously and continued to go back to their business.

"I hate when people say that." She whispered to Shear who was trying to hold back his laughter.

As she held the can of beer in her hand, she kept an eye out for the sinister pirate.

"Say Swan... you don't think this was a hoax, do you?"

She shook her head. "If it was a hoax I would know. The only reason why people are acting like their being arrested is because of my little tantrum. However, Hook is popular among his peers unlike me. Just wait."

They continued to wait for a few more moments, when they finally spotted a commotion at the entrance.

"That's him." She said as she started pushing and shoving through the crowd.

People were raising their beers and rum, all shouting with glee as their beloved friend joined the party, only to be disappointed as he sat alone in a dark corner table.

Emma approached slowly, infatuated at how handsome he was.

His black hair was greasy and stuck up with years of wind blowing through its pores, and his facial hair gave the right element of attractiveness.

But Emma continued to be professional as she approached the famous pirate.

"Oh well if it isn't the Fearsome Black Swan..." He said softly in a sensual way.

"Would you shut up? If these people find out who I really am there will be a panic!"

Hook nodded his head.

"Please sit down."

She did as she was told, but keeping a straight face the entire time.

"Don't have much of a personality, do you love?"

Emma rose her eyebrows. "I don't have time for pirates who just want to screw my ass."

The Captain laughed. "That's very understandable judging your situation."

He pointed at her curvy body, making Emma roll her eyes. "So what do you really want? You sent me all the way over here with a stupid message as vague as it was, I think I deserve some answers."

Hook's sensual grin immediately faded. "I need your help with something... and I can't do it alone. Not with just one a silver hook and a sword."

Emma started to get up again. "Then why don't you ask some of your little buddies... you seem to be full of them."

Hook sighed. "Because I needed another pirate that had the same amount of recognition and fear as I do. I also needed some more help from a crew that is equally as powerful."

Emma brushed her hair back behind her ears. "So why me, then? Why not Blackbeard or something?"

Hook gave her a funny look. "You know very well Blackbeard doesn't like to work with people."

Emma scoffed. "And I guess I do?"

Captain Hook finally started to get frustrated. "Look... something terrible happened... to someone I loved very much. That person was killed by a wizard named..."

"Rumplestiltskin? Yeah then I can't help you. A gun can kill a person, but nothing can go against magic, and it always comes with a price. Rumplesiltskin is the most powerful person of all the realms... He's the only one that the Evil Queen fears, and that says a lot."

Hook bowed his head. "Yes, I understand that and I knew that you would disagree with me. But you're my only hope."

Emma shook her head. "What are you talking about? That's it, I'm out of here!"

She felt cold metal touch her hand as the hook grabbed her arm.

"No... Emma, please!"

She was about to pull away and run, but instead stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait... how the Hell do you know my real name?"

Hook immediately let go. "Look, I know it's been a long time, and the last time we spoke it wasn't on good terms, but you're the only person I can trust with this..."

She suddenly looked at his features and listened harder to his accent and realized she really did recognize this person...

And flashes of memories came soaring back in her mind.

"Killian?"


	4. A Pirate's Life Fer' Me

**A/N: Well... I don't exactly know what to say about the last episode... Let's just say my dad had to watch me start rolling into a ball of feels and look like a complete idiot. No big deal... ugh. It was good though, and I enjoyed it. Anyway, enough with that little fandom attack, thank you to all those who have followed the story in the last couple of weeks, it's greatly appreciated! Keep doing it!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

_**A Pirate's Life Fer' Me**_

Emma's nightgown was now in shreds as she approached the vessel with hidden fear.

She had never experienced such conditions in her life being a princess, and never expected she would ever need to.

"Your undergarments are showing through that rip." Killian chuckled.

Emma blushed as she placed her hand to cover her lower areas. "Do you have to be so blunt?"

Killian cocked his eyebrow. "There's no such thing as the word 'blunt' in the sea world, lassie... plus most men you'll encounter probably won't even know what you mean."

Emma scoffed. "You can't be that thick, can you?"

Killian looked back at her. "Oh I can, and I will. You better get used to it, love... because the sea doesn't care who or what you are, it'll murder you in minutes."

She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, nor did she know how it happened so fast...

She held back a tear as she realized just how much she missed her mother already.

"Killian, what did I tell you about leaving the ship?"

Emma watched as a much older teenager started lecturing Killian, and how he immediately became startled as he saw her.

"Who the Hell is this?!" He yelled as he pointed a grimy finger at her.

"My mother told me not to say those words. Their bad."

The teenager immediately looked back at her. "Well as far as I can tell, your mummy ain't here now is she? So guess what, sweetheart?"

Emma became uncomfortable as he got incredibly close to her face.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERY DAMN WORD I HAVE TO SAY!"

Emma immediately cowered back, whimpering and shivering in the cold breeze.

"Do you have to be MEAN to her?" Killian asked jokingly.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" He snapped, making Killian step back at his spot next to Emma.

"Do you have anything to do with that?" He pointed to the kingdom now erupted in flames.

Emma stiffened. "Yes, sir. I'm..." She realized she shouldn't reveal who she really was to this seemingly aggressive teenager.

"I'm the daughter of some noblemen by the edge of the city..." She turned toward Killian.

"He saved me from the servant tunnels."

The boy looked skeptical.

"But what business would you have down there? It's not easy to find them... Especially for a stupid little girl such as you."

She looked desperately as Killian, who just continued to stare at her as the boy continued to ridicule.

"I just got lucky I guess..." She finally mustered between breaths.

He continued to glare at her, but finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry I had to yell at you like that, it's really not you I'm angry at..."

He then glared at Killian. "But my brother has seemed to lose his sense of responsibilty."

She then realized that this must be Liam, the one Killian was talking about earlier.

"So what to do with you..."

Emma gulped as he glanced toward the plank that hung loosely by the edge of the deck.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another little thief on board... Bloody bad luck, I say, but you have nowhere else to go, and we're not going anywhere..."

Liam groaned. "Fine. You can stay."

Emma immediately lit up and hugged him unexpectedly, making him cringe.

"But stop with the innocent mushy stuff, alright? You're making me throw up..."

He then proceeded to the the captain's quarters, where he purposely slammed the door.

"You'll have to forgive my brother..." Killian said shrugging his shoulders.

"He has a hard time accepting people... Especially the wealthy."

Emma glared at him. "I'm not just rich... I'm something entirely different. And for poor people you guys are awfully educated."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Just because I live on a ship doesn't mean I'm a bloody barbarian... My brother taught me. I'm guessing you learned at the castle?"

"Of course I did. Still was by the time you found me..."

She immediately frowned.

"Listen, lass... It's not going to be long before my brother figures out you're not a noblewoman."

Emma looked at him nervously. "What will he do to me, exactly?"

Killian held his breath. "Sell you, maybe... Slit your throat. Who really knows? I mean I can try to help you, since I'm about the only person he makes exceptions for."

Emma scoffed. "Seems like it... After the way he talked to you."

Killian frowned. "You should hold your tongue better, love. Or he'll cut it right off with thise types of remarks. You're lucky to even be on here after that trouble, so like I said, do what I say, and you'll be safe."

He was about to head back to the quarters when Emma quickly stopped him.

"Hey... For what it's worth... Thank you for saving my life."

And for the first time all night, Killian actually smiled.

"You're welcome."

And so Emma walked into an old storage room rotting with old food and years of algae that had never been scraped off...

And drifted off into a sleep filled only with nightmares...


	5. The Reunion

**Hi guys I just wanted to remind you that this is an AU, so though Liam is known to be a more gentle and compassionate person in the show, he'll be a little more intimidating and different in this story. Just to let you know!**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

_**The Reunion**_

"Killian Jones? I must be going mad..."

Emma immediately started walking away again, and then sprinting as she heard Hook's heavy footsteps chasing her closely behind.

"Just leave me alone you son of a bitch!" She turned around and slapped him, knocking him to the ground.

"No wait, just hear me out!"

Emma didn't stop, whistling between her forefingers in order for her crew to meet her on the ship.

Emma was about to enter the ship when she was pulled back and felt something cold touch her arteries.

"I don't want to have to do this..." He whispered in her ear. "Just please give me a couple of minutes to explain."

Emma rolled her eyes as grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it over his head. "I'm listening, _dearie."__  
><em>

She purposely over exaggerated the last word to intimidate the pirate who's only fear was Rumplestiltskin.

"But just letting you know there's not a lot of people who can put a knife to my throat and get away with it alive."

Hook started laughing hysterically. "It's strange that we're now almost the same, when I remember a time when that was quite unlikely."

Emma pushed him further away, spitting in his face at the same time.

"Still stubborn as Hell, though."

Emma placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you keep blabbing about some past I don't recall spending with you? You're the fearsome Captain Hook, not some amateur thief whose brother I had a minor crush on."

Hook grinned. "Oh but you do know it's me, Emma. You just don't want to admit it."

Emma watched with worry as he started scavenging for something in his vest pockets.

"And to really prove it..."

She quickly grabbed her pistol and pointed at his brain as he pulled something else out.

"If I wasn't Killian Jones, how would I have this?"

He showed her a very valuable necklace, embroidered with silver diamonds and heavy jewelry attached.

At the bottom of the necklace, was a pendant in the shape of an apple red as blood with a giant ruby glimmering in the dawn sun.

"How did you get that? That belongs to me..."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Just take the damn thing and help me will you?"

She grabbed it out of his hands and held back a tear as she suddenly remembered her parents and the day she got the necklace...

It was the last sole possession that she physically received from them before they were murdered.

"Fine. But even if you are my old friend, you're not my friend anymore, and you know very well why..."

Captain Hook gulped as she boarded her ship. "So are we taking mine, or yours?"

Hook looked over the wreck, cringing at the chipped paint and wasted years now reflecting off the ruined wood and shackles.

"That's pretty easy... mine."

Emma rolled her eyes... it was just like Killian to do something like that.

She watched as her crew flanked her sides, looking for answers as to what was really happening.

"So tell us again why you're trusting this guy?"

Emma started loading her and the crew's weapons onto the Jolly Roger's deck, piling up by the minute making Hook's small crew cowering in fear.

"I don't... but I agreed to his word, and I must follow the guidelines. Out of all things, I hate broken promises."

Shear came up to her personally and whispered, "But m'lady... wasn't he the one who...?"

"Yes. Yes he is." She quickly interrupted before he could say anything else.

"We're going to kill Rumplestiltskin." She finally said out loud, making the her crew gasp.

"But that's suicide!"

"You're mad!"

"No way!"

The men continued to scream in outrage, so Emma finally cracked her pistol making them pay attention again.

"Of course I know it's crazy... but we could get rich..."

She gestured her men to circle her. "And we could get some murdering done in the end, take the riches, the Jolly Roger, and the crew."

Her team giggled, but Emma told them to shut up quickly.

"If you don't mind love, I'd like to start sailing today..."

Emma glared at the so called Killian and quickly boarded the deck with her crew alongside.

She watched as Hook dropped some gems in her pocket. "Your reward in advance as you requested."

She quickly grabbed his wrist. "Do note... I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing this for the money and the opportunity. If you are looking for a redo on your little betrayal, then you can walk your ass off this boat. I hate you, and nothing... not even your brother, can change that."

She noticed something flash in his eyes when she mentioned Liam.

"What has Liam been up to anyway?"

Captain Hook pulled his hand away from her grasp.

"We... we took separate paths."

She could tell by his tone that he was lying, and Emma immediately knew that he didn't disappear on a whim...

And couldn't help but feel her heart shatter at the thought.


	6. Service for a Princess

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Service For a Princess**_

Emma watched as the Jolly Roger started to move along the waves, rocking back and forth in a steady motion.

"I must say, despite the fact that I despise you tremendously, you have some very smooth sails. I admire the ship's engineering... and I admire your impersonation. It won't be long before you end up being a hoax."

Captain Hook rolled his eyes, then motioning her over to a small door. "Home sweet home, princess."

She wanted to punch him for calling her that, but she knew better... and she knew that it wasn't worth it on him.

She entered the small room, full of hanging weapons and a small bunk in the corner probably for their prisoners they held until torture and eventual death.

"I'm NOT sleeping in this room. I'm a captain, not a slave."

Hook laughed to himself. "Some things never really change do they?"

Emma rolled her eyes, still skeptical of this man's impersonation of Killian, but she couldn't help but wonder how he would know her secret preference of a clean quarter.

"Well If you're staying on here for free, then you'll sleep here. Otherwise..." He held out his hand flipping them to make sure she answered with jewels.

"We can always use the planks if that's better for you."

She stared at him with a blank stare, not feeling the same intimidation he was trying to bestow upon her.

"You're a jackass." She said with a smirk.

"And you're a bitch..." He said with a sensual whisper, getting uncomfortably close to her body.

She quickly turned away, not falling for his stupid playboy attitude.

"Men!" She yelled, making them jump and form a line in the middle of the deck.

"From now on, I am not the only captain aboard this ship... You will not only listen to me, but also to this Captain Hook's orders. Listen well, and you will survive. Fail to comply, and you'll be left behind. For those of you who are used to my rules, this should be no problem... but for those who are new to my crew..."

She turned around and stared into one of her younger crew's eyes, making him sweat beads down his forehead...

"Be prepared for Hell."

She stood next to Hook, who whispered in her ear "Harsh much, lass?"

"It helps me conquer my inner fears."

Hook didn't understand what she meant by that, but he figured that it was just another one of her strange idioms.

He noticed that as she said that, however, her fearsome tone to her face suddenly became a little girl again...

As if she was afraid of something that he couldn't even conquer.

"Is she always complicated like this?" He asked her first mate.

"Worse." Shear answered curtly in return.

He couldn't help but wonder what happened between the gap of years they were separated from each other, and knew it was something that he would need to learn someday if he truly wanted to gain her trust.

He also knew her intentions weren't for reunion or forgiveness... he had been around the business to long to think she would actually try to help him, let alone trust him.

Hook wasn't sure how he was going to truly prove himself, but he had to find a way...

For his brother's sake...

And the woman he loved.

"Hmmm..." Emma rejoined his side. "Now you have the long face."

Hook glared at her. "Just thinking about someone."

Emma rolled her eyes. "God you think you're doing so well at impersonating, when you know I can see right through you?"

Hook wanted to punch her so badly, but instead stared at her with a stern expression.

"Listen Emma, it doesn't matter whether you believe or not, but this isn't really about me. I haven't been the same since Liam died, and I lost someone else that I want to gain revenge for. Stop being a brat, you've always been like that... and I need you to help me. Please."

Emma smiled at his desperate plea. "Anything you want, your highness."

Hook knew she was playing a game with him, but decided to ignore her nonetheless.

It was going to be a long voyage with her, but if he did it with her once, he could do it again.

"Start sailing West, and lift the sails!" He commanded.

The crew did as they were told, and he watched as Emma grabbed the steering wheel.

"Oh no you don't..." He pushed her out of the way, making her scoff. "What? You think this is the first time I've driven a ship?"

Hook started checking the paint, as if she cursed it with her touch. "Nobody drives the ship but me. This is my treasure, and I've spent too much bloody money on it."

She smirked lightly. "Then maybe I should have shot it into the rocks while we were so close to the shore."

Emma liked to do these things to get people of sick of her... it gave her a better advantage to attack.

But whenever she thought about her past, it made her weaknesses show...

There was too much pain and sorrow... besides the two years she was with Liam and Killian.

But when she was betrayed like that, it changed everything, and things only got worse.

She may be able to gain revenge, but she would never forgive Killian for what he did to her...

Every pirate owes something to someone...

And it was time for him to pay the price.


End file.
